bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheshire Cat
The Cheshire Cat is a strange individual who hails from the Black Butler telling of 'Alice in Wonderland'. The Cat has no gender and often is referred to as 'it' in the canon because its gender changes as arbitrarily as its state of matter. The Cheshire Cat is extremely long lived and roams Rigel Prima seeking amusing individuals to shadow or a mate to have for an extended period of time. Currently it has bonded with Barris Ki'Teer as a mate and sticks around her to encourage and uplift her. Skills and Abilities The Cheshire Cat has elevated senses of hearing and smell, as well as a feline grace and impressive balance. As far as physical strength goes, if there is a rodent, bird, or fish to be hunted the Cat can do so excellently however fails in traditional fights with humans or other much larger creatures. Despite its poor durability and strength the Cat exists in a perpetual Schrodinger State. The Cat if observed by other parties as dead will be dead as long as it is observed that way. The moment it is not observed, even in a moment where its opponent blinks, the Cat's personal observation will resurrect itself to full state and appear as if it never fought in the first place. In this way the Cheshire Cat is functionally immortal and nearly impossible to permanently kill unless the Cat itself wishes to die. The Cat can flaunt the rules of gravity and float or fly as its leisure. The Cat can change its state from material to immaterial and even selectively choose what parts of it are what when fading in and out of material state. The Cat also can change the state of its sex by whim, becoming male or female, both or nothing, whenever it wishes. With such freedom the cat can even choose fertility or sterility of itself and limit or spread its genes as it sees fit. The state of the Cat's genetic makeup oddly can match to any species it comes across for viable offspring, though half-offspring of it will only inherit one of the Cheshire Cat's abilities at random. If the bloodline is diluted further the inherited abilities disappear entirely. Personality The Cheshire Cat is sassy and flirtatious, often to a fault. It always grins and rarely drops the expression, even in times that are emotionally troubling to it. The Cat can be affectionate and loving but just as quickly be aloof and caustic. Despite how loudly it can put others down, the Cat has no means or want to fight back in the event situations grow violent and will opt to 'run away' when the going gets rough. As it seeks mates or people that interest it, the Cat's passions only remain as long as its interests in the other party do too. For its extended life the Cat often comes across people who die before it can get bored with them. The need for companionship is strong with the Cat and it will spend centuries looking for new mates when its old one is gone, often with little success. The Cat does not tolerate personal weakness in the people they follow and will egg on their subject of focus to improve themselves. If their subject does not the Cat will move on, disappointed and bored with the weak constitution of the one they selected. If, however, their subject excels and overcomes their weaknesses, the Cat becomes overjoyed and celebrates the growth of its mates or charges. History While the Cheshire Cat lived for a few thousand years in Rigel Prima, its story in BLN starts with its brief appearance in New Northumbria's prestigious university Houndsridge. It had been shadowing another AU version of Grell Sutcliff out of curiosity and met with Katlyn's father while he was on a quest to find his missing children in the world of Rigel Prima. The Cat offered words of wisdom to embolden the man to continue his journey and gain control over his teleportation abilities he had intended to use to reach Belle'Ayn. The next time it appeared was on Eridan Ampora's ship, taken as a slave during Eridan's raid on New Northumbria. The Cat's abilities had been nullified by a Null Collar, a special collar developed in New Northumbria that could negate any magical and supernatural ability of whoever wore it. With the Null Collar the Cat could not escape and was taken prisoner by the Sea Trolls and taken to the Stormwall with intention to sell there or back in Po-Koro. While selling his plundered treasures to Barris, the captain had taken special notice of the Cheshire Cat and bought its freedom from Eridan. Happy to be liberated, the Cat remained with Barris and engaged in a saucy flirtatious relationship with her that developed into a stronger romantic and sexual one. The Cat selected her as its mate and dubbed her 'my lioness' because of her leadership and ferocity. The Cat learned of Barris' sad past and the menace that was her brother Baro, assuring her that he would be torn down as he was 'an unpleasant and cowardly puss'. As Barris continued keeping contact with Eridan, the Cat happily tormented him and Barris' second mate Vaykor, which the Cat found to be great sport in making itself a nuisance to them both. When Barris vanished into the second Sburb game, the Cat waited for her return, citing that a year was just a blink to it and not something to fuss over. During the time the Cat and Vaykor both sold out Eridan to Wade Wilson under a mutual agreement that Eridan was useless and unpleasant to keep around. The Cat accompanied Wade to Town and faced Manny the Many briefly before the latter's submarine was blown up by Wade in the chaos of the confrontation. After Wade returned to Aquarius and arrested Eridan the Cat in particular took this as a point of victory over Eridan and his slaving ways, considering the whole event as 'good riddance to bad trash'. When Barris returned from the game the Cat immediately appeared to her, delighted by her return. The two quickly left to the 2burb reward planet for vacation, and on Barris' part, to plan on how to stop her brother from destroying what she had built up in Aquarius and ruining her life once more. Relationship Guide *Barris Ki'Teer: Mate. The Cat cares for her and is pleased by her spirit to destroy her brother after all the misery he had placed on her and encourages her to take revenge on him. *Vaykor: Barris' second in command. While the Cat has no animosity to him it has fun teasing and tormenting him for its own amusement. *Eridan Ampora: A 'sad little guppy' that had kidnapped the Cat and sold it in slavery. The Cat is thankful to him for bringing it to Barris, but partially angry at him for the slavery business. It exacted revenge for this eventually. *Wade Wilson: 'Mr. Not Hero' as the Cat calls him, it fancies Wade as 'interesting' but already had committed itself to Barris. Category:Characters